Time Changes Us
by Fallen Ghost93
Summary: A boy has nightmares that foreshadow events which scare him, but lives like nothings wrong while trying to find the girl of his dreams.
1. Chapter 1

The Choices We Make

This story has parts of a lot of shows and games but I can mix them together to form a story which can end in a few ways but the point of any story is to entertain its readers. So let's see if I accomplish that.

XIII

"Help me please help me!" someone screamed. "WHY! YOU BETRAYED US!" screamed a cloaked figure.

"Shadow, its time to get up boy," said his father in that familiar tone. "Alright dad, I'm up," Shadow yawned. He got up and opened the curtains and let the morning sun in. "Something feels different about today," the boy said softly. "But those nightmares will kill me."

Shadow was unusually tall for being a 15 year old boy. He also had no chance at getting a girlfriend even though he was part of the football team and one of the smartest kids and the school. He also had the most unusual hair and eye colors, silver and amber respectively.

"Oh crap! I'm gonna miss the bus. Bye Mom. Bye Dad. See ya when I get home." Luckily he got to the bus on time and sat with his 2 friends, Sora and Rayne. Sora had brown hair and blue eyes and was the football team's best blocker as well as the school's best math student but he was also a dreamer who dreamed of going to other worlds and meeting new people. Rayne had blood red hair and dark blue eyes. She was also the schools best writer.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Shadow said like he did everyday. "Nothin man, same old same old." Sora remarked. "What's that Sora? A gift from your girlfriend?" inquired the boy. Sora held up the crowned necklace, "Yea it's a nice gift."

"Rayne your quiet this morning is something wrong?" the friends wondered. Rayne blushed, "I'm fine guys no need to worry about me." "Jesus, Rayne you've been acting weird a lot lately what's wrong?" Shadow said worried about his safety. The bus arrived at the school. "Alright kids, who wants breakfast if you do get off now" said the bus driver smoking a cigar. "Alright, time for breakfast see you guys in class," Shadow said care freely.

"Rayne, why don't you ask him out already? I know you like him, everyone knows, well almost everyone," Sora whispered. "is it that obvious?" Rayne shockingly said. "To everyone but our friend, so why not ask him?" Sora repeated wanting an answer. "Ok, I'll ask him out later today," Rayne said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Things Can Happen

XIII

After eating some breakfast, Shadow headed off to his first class; even though he was the smartest kid in school he hated doing school work. His first class of the day was English and literature. In his class was both his friends Rayne and Sora along with Chris, the gamer, Blitz, another football player, Misty, a blue haired vixen who was Sora's girlfriend, and Tala, the girl shadow has had a crush on ever since he met her. The teacher was a wise old man who never made them do too much work and always laughed.

"Ok kids, looks like it's about time to switch classes, have fun tonight," the teacher said knowing there was a football game tonight. As the bell rang, as soon as Shadow stood up, he felt dizzy. "Bro you ok," Sora asked worried. "Shadow?" both Blitz and Chris asked worried about their friend. "Guys I'm fin….." Shadow collapsed on the floor. "Get that boy to the nurse!" exclaimed the teacher. Sora, Blitz, and Chris all picked shadow up and drug him to the nurse worried about their friend and how could he play that night.

Shadow awoke in the nurse's office confused and with a headache. "Wh-what's going on?" "You passed out dear," stated the 30 year blonde nurse. "Lay back down and rest you're exhausted." "Don't worry about him nurse he's too stubborn to listen to reason," a familiar voice said. Tala stepped out from the hallway. Shadow was speechless. The girl he had admired from far away was now right in front of him. He knew she was single but he didn't have the nerve to ask her out. "Shadow's your name right?" the black vixen inquired. "Ye-yea but why ask we're in every class together." Shadow confusedly stated. "I wasn't sure that was your real name I like it" She chuckled saying that. Shadow couldn't believe what was happening to him he could never talk to this girl before and now she was laughing. "Tala I was wondering after the game would you wanna I don't know see a movie or something?" Shadow said nervously. "Sure why not you're cute enough," she said while still laughing. While all this was happening Rayne was standing in the corner and fell to her knees crying while saying, "I'm too late now he'll never be mine."


	3. We can't control who we fall for

Chapter 3

We can't control who we fall for

XIII

It was lunch time and the lunch room was serving Shadow's favorite, chicken strips and mashed potatoes. "Yum, lunch time," Shadow said with a smiling face. "Come on guys I'll race ya." "Ok dude your on," Blitz stated confidently. "I'll walk this time," Chris stated sorely, still hurting from carrying Shadow. "I'll walk with Rayne," Sora said calmly. "Ok get ready Blitz, GO!" Both Blitz and Shadow ran off. "Rayne, you my have stopped crying but I still see your sad," Sora said caringly to his friend who just got her heart broken. Rayne brokenly stated, "I'm tr-trying not to let him know b-but it's to hard not to show it." "Come on, you know Tala doesn't keep a boyfriend for more then a week or two so you'll have another chance and besides what if there date goes bad?" Sora said hopingly. "AND WHAT IF IT DOESN'T?" Rayne screamed. "Look all we can do is hope for the best Rayne and hope he see the light before he makes a big mistake, ok? No more tears got it?" Rayne dried her tears, Ok, thanks Sora. You're a great friend." Misty walked in, "Rayne, I heard what happened. I'm sorry I should have stopped Tala." Sora calmly stated, "Don't blame yourself, ok. Now let's go to lunch."

"Ha I win this time," Blitz stated exhausted from the race. Shadow sneezed then said, "You wouldn't have won if I didn't keep sneezing every few seconds." "That means someone is talking about you, wonder who?" Blitz inquired. "No idea, hey you hear I got a date after the game." Shadow happily stated. "Yea, we all heard. It's with Tala right?" Blitz stated seriously. "Yep I'm so happy I finally have a date," he said proudly. "I'm hungry lets eat." Blitz stated while rubbing his stomach. "Yea same here, let's go."

After both groups got their food, they all sat down at the same table like they always did. "So we all ready for tonight's game?" Sora said ready for later on that day. "Yea!" all the football players said. Suddenly Shadow saw Rayne's face, then his expression changed from being happy as could be to a face of sorrow. "Rayne what's wrong?" the worried friend stated. This shocked Rayne back into reality. "Oh everything's fine Shadow; tell me what are you planning with Tala tonight?" Everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard that question. Shadow hesitantly said, "We're just going to the movies that's all. You know it's not like when we were kids when you protected me form everything I'm grown up now Rayne." Rayne just calmly stated, "Well I'll always worry about you." "Well this time I'll be fine," Shadow coldly stated. _"But I wish I was the one you were taking to the movies and not her," Rayne thought. _"Hey where is Tala anyway?" Chris wondered. Everyone but Rayne looked around for her but they didn't see her.

Tala was in the restroom brushing her hair smiling. "This one might actually be the one I can be happy with, those other boys all wanted one this, but this one seems different," she black haired girl said to herself. She rolled up her sleeves revealing at least twenty scratches from a razor blade. "Hopefully I won't have to go back to that again," Tala said as she started to cry. "I can't let him see me like this," Tala thought scared that this boy would reject her too.

School let out and a few hours later the game was over. A victory on the field and then Shadow saw Tala and they were ready for there date.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sometimes the brightest light is in the deepest darkness

Shadow had brought a change of clothes to the game and he changed right after his team won. "Good luck on your date man," Blitz said encouragingly. Chris followed, "Be sure to tell us what happens man." "Alright," Shadow replied while putting on his black shirt. "Shadow," Sora said,"hope everything goes well." "Same here bro, see ya later," Shadow said heading out the door. "Sora, what's up man you seem different tonight," Blitz inquired. "My friend is making one girl happy while crushing another girl's heart unknowingly, kinda sad right guys?" Sora said with his back turned to both Chris and Blitz. "Yea, we know, but he's happy instead of his gloomy self so we aren't gonna say anything until tomorrow." Blitz said encouragingly.

Tala was in a blue tank top with a shirt over it to cover her arms with black jeans while on her cell. "Yea Mom, I hope everything goes well too, I'll call you back after the date." Shadow pulled up in his car and got out and opened her door for her. "So, what movie are we gonna see?" Tala asked. "I don't know lets go by the movie theater and see what's playing, that ok with you?" Shadow said worried since he didn't plan anything out. "How about we just rent a movie?" Tala said happily. "Alright," Shadow said thankful that a plan was made.

On the way to Movie Gallery, they were listening to the radio. "I know this song Into The Night," Tala said gladly. "Yea I like it." They pulled up to Movie Gallery but they saw it was closed. "Oh no," Tala looked sad. _"Come on Shadow think of something, anything, I got it." _"Hey come on I got an idea," Shadow said gladly. "What is it?" Tala said holding back the tears of a date probably ruined. "You'll see."

Shadow drove them out to the lake. "Ok, we're here." Tala looked depressed, "You took me out here for that didn't you?" I thought you were different." "Took you out here for what?" Shadow said confused. "You know what all you guys just want one thing," Tala said with an angry tone. Shadow still confused said, "I don't know what your talking about I come out here when everything is closed because this is a quiet beautiful spot." Tala was shocked, "You mean your not just here to get lucky?" "Nope I don't care about that stuff right now," Shadow said with a smile, "come on let's get out of the car and sit." They got out but left the radio on. "Shadow I thought you were like all the other boys but I guess I was wrong," Tala said while leaning on his shoulder. Tala's sleeves had slid up to her elbows revealing the cut marks. "Tala," Shadow grabbed her arm," you really aren't happy are you." Tala shocked and embarrassed that he saw her arms just said, "I wish you hadn't saw that." "Tala," Shadow then just rapped his arms around her, "I don't care about that I'm not that shallow." Just then the radio played a song matching the mood.

_Watch my life pass me by in the rearview mirror; pictures frozen in time are becoming clearer_

_I don't wanna waste another day stuck in the shadow of my mistakes, Yea_

They looked into each others eyes.

_Cause I want you and I feel you running underneath my skin like a hunger like a burning to find a place I have never been_

They move in closer to each other's face.

_Now I'm broken and I'm fading I'm half the man I thought I would be but you can have What's left of me._

They kiss underneath the moonlight.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Loudest Voice We Listen To Is Your Own

The morning after that magical night for Shadow, he got a call from Blitz. "Hey, Blitz what's going on man?" Shadow said cheerfully. "Sounds like someone had a nice date, but dude I gotta talk with you and you did promise you would…WHOA," Blitz said with a startled voice. "What just happened?" the worried friend asked. "I almost got it by a bus man," Blitz said while catching his breath. "I'm fine though I'm heading over to Chris' house meet me over there, ok?"

"Alright dude, be over there in a few."

Shadow hung up the phone and headed out the door when his phone alerted him to a text message. _"It's Tala, oh great she's gonna tell me to buzz off." _ The message read,"I had a great time last night thanks for being so nice to me, I hope we can do it again real soon." _"Wow I guess I was wrong this time, that's good news for me." _ The phone alerted to another message. This time it was from a number he didn't recognize. "I know about you and Tala. You need to hear her story. Meet me tomorrow at the lake at 10:00 P.M. If you don't you may end up making a mistake." _"'Her story' wonder what that means looks like I got a plan for tomorrow." _

He arrived at Chris' house and headed up to meet his friends who were waiting patiently for him. "Blitz, Chris, I miss anything?" Shadow said happily. "Shadow, we gotta talk," Blitz said calmly. "Yea, I know about Tala right? So what do you want to know?" Shadow said while thinking about the text he received earlier. "We know what happened on your date someone texted us with the info. Smooth man smooth." Chris said jokingly. "Wait how did…., did you know the number?" Shadow said scared of the answer. "No we don't," both of them said at the same time when Chris continued, "it's what's called a burn phone, you can send messages back but you never reply to any of your messages anyway." "What should I do guys I mean I like Tala but…" Shadow was stopped by Blitz. "There's another girl that likes you," Blitz said while sitting on his throne shaped chair. "Ya, who?" Shadow remarked confused as ever. "Man you really are that clueless," Chris said while patting Shadows head, "it's…." Blitz stopped him, "Look if you can't figure it out, you might never know, but look man I've known you for about 2 or 3 years so piece of advice find you who your friends are and find out about Tala." Shadow was stunned; he never thought Blitz or Chris could think as clear as this considering they all waste their time on a computer game. "So what should I do, I'm so confused," Shadow brokenly stated. "Listen to your heart instead of your head," Chris slapped him in the back of the head. "Alright I know what to do thanks guys," Shadow said with a strong voice. "Oh Shadow, be careful around Tala," Shadow froze when Blitz uttered those words, "I talked with her old boyfriends and they said she was hiding something, just be careful man." Shadow just smiled and said, "Ain't I always?" and walked out the door.

Right when Shadow stepped outside his phone alerted him to a message, this time from Rayne. _"Rayne, she never texts me that's weird wonder what's going on." _The message read, "Mind hanging out tomorrow? I wanna talk." Shadow replied, "I'll come get you around noon." _"Man my day is packed tomorrow first that weird message now this, what's next?" _ Then all of a sudden he sneezed, "Great, who's talking about me now?"

Rayne was talking with Sora about his talk with Sora last night, "Look all I can say is that after that date, he was the happiest boy in the world." Rayne was distraught but happy that her friend had someone to love him finally she just wished it was her instead of Tala. "Rayne, ease up tomorrow talk with him about how you feel and just see what he says, ok?" Sora told her to try and make her feel better however he was failing miserably at it. "Alright I'll try," Rayne spoke with her broken voice.

Tala was talking with her friend Destiny, who had blood red hair a slim figure and was a cheerleader so she also knew about Shadow. "So Desty, what do you think of him?" Tala asked with happiness that Destiny had never seen. 'If he made you this happy, he must be a really nice guy," Destiny said cheerfully. "And Friday is the homecoming dance I'll meet him there," Tala said with a passion, "I hope he likes what I wear." "You know Tala if he finds that out," Destiny said with a worried voice. "He said that he wasn't shallow and as along as no one tells him it will be fine, I hope," Tala said with a calm voice. "So Desty who you going with Blitz or Chris?" Tala asked curiously. "Blitz, of course," Destiny said while giggling.

As Shadow kept sneezing, he was walking next to the lake he had that wonderful date, "Man people need to quit talking about me." "But at least it lets you know people like you in some way," a man with a cigar said. "Bus driver, what are you doing?" Shadow said freaked out cause the bus driver was never seen outside of his bus. "Fishing, and I'm not your Bus Driver right now, boy," the bus driver said with a cheerful then aggressive tone, "while on this lake, my friend's call me Zero." "Ok, Zero, can I get some advice?" Shadow said confused as ever now. "On girls I bet, what do you need to know, boy?" Zero said while reeling in his line.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**Sometimes the best thing we can do is nothing at all**_

Zero handed Shadow a fishing rod, "If I give you advice you have to at least bring in 2 fish." Shadow looked confused; he didn't understand the idea of trading fish for advice since he saw a barrel full of fish. "Alright, I'm good at fishing anyway." "Let's see if you can back it up then, boy," Zero said while smoking his cigar. "Gotta ask Zero," Shadow said while casting his line and sitting down, "why do you always smoke cigars?" "Believe or not boy, you're the first to ask that question," Zero said while taking the cigar out of his mouth, "when I was about your age I fell in love with a beautiful and amazing girl." "What was her name?" Shadow said reeling in his line. "Her name was Michelle, she was something else kid," Zero said while watching his cork go under. Reeling in his line he continued on with his story, "She was tall, had beautiful blonde hair, strong as an ox, smart as could be, and had this smile that could bring a man to his knees." He pulled up a 6 in. bass then let it go, "We went out for a few months then all of a sudden she dumped me." "Ever figure out why?" Shadow asked while he brought in his first fish, a 4 in. bass. Shadow tossed it in the bucket and continued to listen, "No, I never did, my dad saw how broken I was and he didn't mind it when I started to smoke cigars he was it as 'a way to vent my emotions' but I just believe it's my way of trying to forget the pain." Shadow tried the lure this time and as soon as it hit the water he had a bite. He brought in a similar fish to what he caught.

"Ok Zero, you said after I caught to fish you would give me some advice," Shadow said strongly. "I'm a man of my word but first, release one and keep one," Zero said with a smirk. Shadow couldn't decide, "Can't I keep both?" "Life doesn't work that way kid, pick one to keep and pick one to be released," Zero said coldly. Shadow tossed them both back in the lake with a smirk, "How's that for a choice?" Zero just smiled, "Interesting choice boy, now I'll give you some advice since you passed my test." Shadow looked confused, "Test, what test?" "I heard you like a girl and a girl likes you," Zero said while lighting another cigar, "soon you'll have to make a choice similar to the one I just made you make except you can't make the same choice. Next time you have to pick the one you want to keep and release the one you don't want." Shadow was shocked, "So what should I do, old man?" Zero just glared, "One I'm not that old and two," Zero looked out at the lake, "don't pick by who you like the most cause that's gonna hurt you in the end, pick the one you can trust with your heart." Shadow looked depressed as usual, "That's no help to me if I don't know who the other girl is." "Well now I need to ask you a question since you asked for advice, Shadow," Zero said with a smile, "Tell me, are you afraid to hurt a person's feelings?" Shadow didn't look up, "I am." Zero just put out his cigar and loaded his stuff in his truck, "Then this choice is gonna hurt all quite a few people." Zero then picked up his bucket full of fish, "you owe me two fish by the way." Both Zero and Shadow just laughed, "Oh tell your friend to watch his ass while walking on the road with a cell, cause next time he might not be as lucky." Shadow just laughed, "Who would have thought that man had a sense of humor?"

His phone alerted him to a message._ This number, it's him but it's a call._ "Hello?" Shadow said calmly. "Meet me on the bench on the other said of the lake, time has changed." The mysterious caller hung up the phone and Shadow turned around and saw him sitting on a bench. _Well I guess it's time to hear her story but who is this guy._ He walked over to the bench and sat down. "My name is…..." Shadow started. "Your name is Shadow, I know, I know a lot of things, including about peoples past," the man in the overcoat and hat. Shadow was shocked, "So what's your name?" "Call me the Oracle." The man said, "it's time you here about Tala, be warned," Shadow was shocked by this man, "there's no going back after I tell you about her, do you still want to know?" The Oracle said without emotion. "Yes, tell me about her," Shadow said scared of what he might hear. The Oracle just said, "Very well, there are things she is hiding from you….things you must know," The Oracle pulled out a box of doughnuts, "we are gonna be here awhile, boy."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**Some People Are Stuck On The Future, Some On The Present, Others Are Stuck On The Past**_

"Thanks for the doughnuts; umm I can't tell are you a guy or a girl?" Shadow said carelessly. "I'll tell you when the story is over," the oracle said, "now let us bring the story." "Tala grew up in an unstable home, but she was always happy, until she started dating," the oracle started, "you have seen those cut marks on her arms correct?" "Yea, but how do you know…." Shadow was confused by that question. "There are 17 cuts on both her arms; each one singifing a terrible boyfriend or date." Shadow just looked at the lake remembering his date with Tala. "Is there one from a few nights ago?" Shadow asked afraid of the answer. "No there isn't one from you, which is why you must hear the story, now please no more interruption," Oracle said. "Now the reason she marks herself is to remember what all those boy's wanted and who they were," Shadow listened and remember what Tala said while they sat on the hood of his car, "all the other guys just wanted was to 'get laid' and whenever she sees a boy who she went out with her arms hurt remembering the pain they cause her." "Wow, I never knew," Shadow said shocked by this story. "But your different, she actually likes you; she never stops talking about that night under the moon," oracle said with a smiling voice.

All of a sudden it started to rain, "Oh no," the oracle cried. They rushed over to a bus stop and tried to catch their breath. "My coat, it's clanging to my clothes, turn around," the oracle ordered Shadow. "Okay," Shadow said quickly turning around. "The oracle took off her coat and hat, "Ok, you can look." Shadow turned around and was stunned by who he saw, "Wait a minute, aren't you Destiny, Tala's friend?" Destiny just smiled, "Yep, just don't tell her. Umm how are we gonna get home now?" Shadow face palmed himself realizing that he walked to the lake to clear his head. "Looks like we have to wait until the rain lets up." Destiny started to lean against Shadow, "Umm, Dest what are you doing?" Destiny just frowned, "I'm cold, and you're warm." Shadow felt confused by the story and his feelings for Tala. A bus pulled up and the doors opened to reveal a familiar face with a cigar in his mouth, "Well well boy, you need a lift? And miss I think he has enough girl problems." Shadow just smiled, "Zero, what are you doing?" "It's kinda obvious kid, you want that ride?" Shadow picked up his clothes and Destiny's coat and hat, "Dest, lets go." She just smiled and said, "Okay." "Where to kids?" Zero asked with a smirk. Destiny sleepily replied, "I'm staying with Tala while my parents are outta town." "Very well, little miss." While they were heading to drop Destiny off, she fell asleep on Shadow's shoulder, "My my, looks like you got another problem, boy." The cigar smoking bus driver said. "She doesn't like me, she likes Blitz, Zero."

The bus pulled to a stop outside Tala's house, "Carry her in, I'll wait around for a bit kid," Zero said while lighting another cigar. "Alright," Shadow said while picked up Destiny on his back, "wow I didn't think this little girl could weigh so much." Zero just laughed, "If she was awake, she would have beat you down boy. You got 5 minutes." Shadow headed off the bus with the hat on his head and the coat over Destiny. Tala opened the door, "Shadow, come in please." Shadow hurried inside and gently place Destiny on the couch," Sorry, I can't stay long." Tala just rubbed his face, "I don't care I'm just glad to see you." Shadow grabbed her hand gently, "She told me everything." Tala was stunned _Oh No He's gonna leave me now. _"And I don't care a thing about it, like I said before I don't care about the past, only the present." Tala just kissed him right then and there, "I wish you could stay longer." "I do too but the bus is waiting on me," he gently kissed her and went for the door slowly, "see you at school, okay?" Tala just smiled, "Alright." Shadow ran through the rain and hopped back on the bus, "Alright I'm ready." Zero just smirked "But ready for what boy?" Shadow looked confused, "This more advice?" Zero smiled, "Yea, you're never ready for the future, but just have to prepare for it though, boy." The bus headed for Shadow's home, with Shadow thinking about what tomorrow holds for him. "Zero, got a question." Zero looked up,"Hmm?" "Why are you trying to help me?" Shadow asked wondering why the man who had never been seen a lot was trying to help him. Zero just smiled, "That sir, is the right question, and the answer is I don't want you to end up like me, making the mistake that will end up turning you into a person like me." Shadow looked more confused then ever, "What do you mean a person like you?" The bus stopped, "I'll tell you after you make your choice until then, I'll keep giving you advice." "Time to get off, see you tomorrow, kid." Shadow started to get off, "Oh quick piece of advice kid, that red head girl, take her somewhere nice tomorrow."

Shadow was stunned. _How did he know what I'm doing tomorrow?_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_**Our real mistake is being ignorant to people's feelings**_

**This Chapter unlike the other chapters every other paragraph will take place from other peoples day. (They all have run-ins with the 2 main characters from this chapter)**

Shadow woke up around 11:00 that morning with the alarm clock playing "Don't Turn Around" by Ace of Base. Shadow just hit the snooze button, "That's one song I don't wanna listen to right now." Shadow's father opened the door, "That's what you get for staying up most of the night, figure out your problem?" "No dad, I didn't," Shadow replied while leaning up in his bed. "Oh there's a message on your computer, and here's fifty for gas and whatever you're planning with Rayne tonight," His dad smiled while handing him the money. "How'd you know?" Shadow looked confused. "That message is from Rayne reminding you to pick her up at noon, you got an hour to get ready so, hurry up," his dad said while smiling shutting the door. Shadow jumped to his feet and ran for the shower, "Oh man I'm gonna be late."

Sora was getting ready to spend his day with his girlfriend Misty. "Yay, time for a good day." Just then his phone rang, it was Rayne calling him. "Rayne, what's going on?" Rayne said cheerfully, "I'm finally gonna tell Shadow how I feel today." "Well Rayne I hope it goes well," Sora said calmly, "you gonna call me after all's said and done?" Rayne gladly said, "Yep, I owe you for giving me the confidence so I could talk with him." Sora just said, "Well you're a friend, I would do anything for you to be happy." Rayne blushed. "Hey, just remember my heart belongs to Misty but I'll always be there for you." "Alright, hey Shadow is pulling up I gotta go," Rayne said. She hung up, and Sora sighed, "Hope this goes well."

Shadow and Rayne left to go to the mall. Rayne was smiling thinking that this was the first time in awhile she was alone with him. She was waiting for the perfect time to tell him how she felt. "Hey Shadow," Rayne said happily. "Something bothering you Rayne? You've been acting alittle strange," Shadow replied. "Nope just glad we could spend the day together," Rayne said with the sun shining on her. Shadow's heart skipped a beat, "Wow, she looks amazing." "Shadow, pull in here," Rayne said pointing to the mall. "Alright," he said while pulling into the parking lot, "any place you wanna go?" Rayne smiled while opening the door, "Nope."

Blitz and Chris where in the Mall grabbing new games and computer gear. "So, did ya hear?" Chris said. "Hear what?" Blitz replied. "Some guy named Reaper has started killing all the major players on our game." Chris said with a cold tone. Blitz just laughed, "Oh man, he got you didn't he?" "Yea, he owned me, he get you?" Chris said. Blitz frowned, "Yea, he owned me too, but at least he got our "friend" Thapains." They both just laughed. Blitz noticed Shadow, "what's he doing here?" Chris looked, "Well well, he's with Miss "Blood" Rayne." Blitz hit Chris in the arm, "Dude no one calls her that outside the game, wait has she got owned by him?" Chris thought about it, "Come to think of it, Reaper never attacks her, wonder why." Blitz just walked off, "Come on Chris, Let's see if Reaper is online." Chris followed behind, "Yea one good thing about him is he knows some good songs."

"Rayne," Shadow said calmly, "you wanted to talk, but you haven't said a word." Rayne just stopped by the fountain, "Shadow, do you think friends can be more then that?" Shadow blinked, "I don't get what you mean." Rayne sighed, "Shadow, I've known you since we were kids, you helped me and I've helped you, and I care for you." Shadow sat down beside her, "I care for you too, but I still don't understand." "Shadow, I care for you deeply, more than a friend, I….I think I love you." Shadow was stunned; he didn't or couldn't say a thing. "Shadow, please what is it, please tell me do you have feelings for me?" "I can't answer you," Shadow said with his head bowed, "here take my truck keys and go home I have a lot to think about." Shadow was walking away when Rayne came up from behind and embraced him, "Please, don't leave me, I want you to stay with me, please …..just stay." "Rayne said with watery eyes. "I'm sorry," Shadow just walked away.

Shadow was walking outside, "What did I just do?" he said aloud, "I'm so confused." "Need some help?" Destiny walked up, "You look troubled." "You have no idea Dest. I'm torn with what some just said," Shadow said sitting down on a bench. "Guess Rayne finally told you how see felt," Destiny sighed. Shadow was stunned, "How did you know?" Destiny laughed, "Everyone knew, well everyone but you." "What should I do? I've made Tala happy but I'm killing my friend and if I leave Tala it will kill her. Destiny, what should I do?" Shadow was frantic. Destiny slapped him, "Pull yourself together, you have to answer that question, no one is gonna blame you for your choice." Destiny was walking away. "I'm scared to choose," Shadow said sulkingly. "Destiny turned around, "If you don't choose, you may lose both." Zero pulled up, "Hey, kid," he threw Shadow his truck keys, "your friend wanted me to give her a lift home, looks like you need some advice, why not fish tomorrow?" He closed the doors and drove off.

"Zero, I'm scared of what he'll say," Rayne said brokenly. "Little Miss, if you let fear control you, you won't be able to see his pain too," Zero said lighting his cigar, "it seems that his fork in the road is coming and he'll have to choose his own path, don't force him," Zero said pulling up to her house. "Alright, the prom is this week I guess we'll see what happens," Rayne said wiping her eyes. Zero closed the doors, "I guess he needs to choose, but I hope he doesn't mess this up a second time."


	9. Chapter 85

Chapter 8.5

I think its time to include a character list to no one would be confused, oh no back story

Shadow-Main Character

Description-Silver hair, amber eyes, tall, normal build

Personality- Honest, Kind, respectful, oblivious to others emotions

Love Interest-unknown (I'm serious I haven't decided)

Idea behind character-my personality, appearance from Kingdom hearts

Rayne-Main to supporting Character

Description-long Blood red hair, Blue eyes, normal height, thin, use you imagination for the rest (dirty minded people)

Personality-Shy, Easily Frightened, Timid

Love Interest-Shadow (He don't know, idiot)

Idea behind character-a Girl I know, Appearance- Blood Rayne

Sora-Main to Supporting Character

Description- Brown hair, Blue eyes, always smiling, muscular

Personality-The happy go lucky idiot who is smarter than he seems, caring

Love Interest-Misty

Idea behind character-Personality-Vincent, Appearance- Kingdom hearts

Misty-Minor Character

Description-Long Blue hair, cotton candy pink eye, thin body, once again imagine the rest (Dirty minds)

Personality-Cheerful, empathic

Love Interest-Sora

Idea behind character-Personality-girl I know- appearance-Vandread

Blitz-Main character

Description-Tall, muscular, short brown hair, black eyes

Personality-Unlucky, Helpful, nice, kind, can act stupid

Love Interest-Destiny

Idea behind character-Personality-Blitz from a game I play- appearance-a friend in real life named Nick

Chris-Main Character

Description-Average height, short Brown hair, hazel eyes

Personality-Helpful, kind, angry when people break his rules, can act stupid

Love Interest-not yet introduced (no hints people)

Idea behind character-Personality-Blind from a game I play-Appearance-From a friend named Matthew

Tala-Main Character

Description-Long Black hair, Gray Eyes, Tall, thin, Imagination (Dirty minded people)

Personality-Kind to some, evil to others (not bipolar), sweet, loving

Love Interest-Shadow

Idea behind character-Personality- a girl I know (and I do mean all of the girl characters are based off people I know) Appearance-Darkwatch

Zero (Bus Driver)-Main

Description-Tall, always wears a hat, smokes a cigar, evil smile

Personality-unknown (I'm serious I created a creepy guy)

Love Interest-none

Idea behind character-Personality-a part of mine-Appearance- Rosario + Vampire

Destiny-Minor to supporting character

Description-average height, blonde hair, blue eyes, don't imagine with this girl (if you knew her she would kill you if you talk about that)

Personality-Kind, over protective, alittle strange

Love Interest-Blitz, Shadow (more of she likes him as a friend for making Tala happy)

Idea behind character-Destiny from a game I play-Appearance-girl I know in real life


End file.
